


Bonding

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Kushina goes out on a date, leaving Kurama to watch over his two younger brothers, Menma and Naruto. But Kurama having other plans also went out, leaving the two boys alone. Menma then took it as a chance to 'bond' with his brother. ONE-SHOT. Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Lemon, PWP, Language. MenmaNaru. Mentions of KuramaKonan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Bonding

"So, we'll be off guys." Minato said as he and his wife Kushina made their way out the door. "Kurama, make sure all of you are asleep by 10."

"Yes dad. I'll take care of those two. You can count on me." Kurama, their eldest said, giving his parents a thumbs up.

"You're legally an adult Kurama so that's why we trust you to watch over them instead of hiring a kidsitter. Don't disappoint unless you want your canines out of their sockets." his mother said cheerfully with a smile. And Kurama knew that it was more likely not a joke.

"Naruto, Menma. Your older brother is in charge. Your father and I won't be back until late so better not let us catch you awake when we get home. There's school tomorrow." Kushina shouted, loud enough to be heard by the two boys even with the loud sound of the TV.

"Ok mom." Naruto shouted back, not even looking back as he and his twin brother Menma were busy playing a brand new ninja game on their PS4.

And with that, Minato and Kushina were out on their date, something you don't see every day for a couple married for 19 years. Most wouldn't even last 3 years, others not even 1 but they were different. They were all lovey-dovey like teenagers and even their sons couldn't understand why.

"Alright, listen guys." Kurama called the attention of his two little brothers. "I'll be going to Konan's so you two better be asleep by 10 PM."

"What? But mom and dad said that you have to watch over us. There'll be no adult in the house if you leave." Naruto reasoned, being the good kid from the three.

"Come on, you guys are 16. You can take care of yourselves. And it's not like mom and dad goes out everyday you know. Menma, I'll be leaving Naruto to your care."

"You can count on me Kurama. I'll take care of baby brother." Menma replied, tousling Naruto's blond hair in the process.

"Hey, what do you mean baby brother? You're just older than me by 10 minutes. And besides, we're identical twins so we're actually conceived at the same time." the blond explained. For someone blond, he didn't fit the stereotype.

"Nerd alert." Menma said, earning a glare from Naruto. Kurama just ignored the exchange of the two.

"Okay, I'll be off then." Kurama made his final announcement as he walked out the door.

"But Kurama-nii..." Naruto called out but was cut off by the slam of the door. Naruto didn't bother to come after him thanks to that.

"So it looks like we have the house to ourselves." Menma said, suddenly behind Naruto.

"We're going to be in so much trouble." Naruto said, more to himself than to Menma.

"Hey, maybe we can watch some X-rated movies on our room. No one's gonna find out." Menma suggested. Naruto turned around, surprised at the suggestion of his brother and failed to hide the blush the appeared on his whiskered cheek.

"Embarrassed aren't we? Come on, it's not like we haven't done this before." The blond-turned-raven smirked as he came face to face with his twin, looking him directly in the eye.

"Don't talk about that."

"But don't you miss those times the two of us are alone in our room, when we jerked each other off. How you like it when I have my warm mouth on your dick." Menma whispered to the blond's ear in a sexy, and very arousing voice. The raven was already on top of Naruto, sitting on his lap and then a purr was heard as Menma licked the shell of his brother's ear.

"Fuck." Naruto let out in a breathy gasp. His eyes were closed and he couldn't shake the slight tingling sensation that was left on his ear. But Naruto was able to use both of his hands to push his brother away though not as strong and the raven was still on his lap. "Menma this is wrong. We're brothers. We shouldn't be doing this."

"But we have done this before. And both of us know we like it. So how could this be wrong?" And it was then that Menma placed two fingers below Naruto's chin, lifted it up so that the blond was facing him directly and then leaned closer to kiss his brother on the lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Naruto felt a strange sensation, and in his mind he was debating whether he should just let his brother kiss him, to succumb to his subconscious and bodily desires, or to be rational and push him away, harder so that the older twin could get the message that he wasn't interested in continuing any further.

But before he could even come up with a conclusion, he felt a pleasurable sensation from him crotch as Menma started to grind their hardening cocks against each other. A moan escaped the blond's lips, making him open his mouth for a bit which Menma took advantage of and he slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

The raven continued grinding and soon Naruto's hands fell down his sides, the strength taken away as he relished the pleasure of everything Menma was doing to him. He just wanted his older brother to take over and he slowly slid down from his seated position on the couch and was now laying on it, Menma directly on top of him, still attacking his mouth. Naruto's arm were then held down his brother's. And then that very familiar feeling began to build on his crotch. He was getting close, thanks to the relentless friction Menma was giving him.

He moaned, knowing he was about to come any second. He prepared for it, even screwing the fact that he was about to come inside his boxers.

And then it stopped. The grip on his arms loosened, the foreign tongue inside his mouth gone, and the weight on his chest lifted. He opened his eyes to see why, only to see Menma staring down at him, with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you stop?" was the only thing he could say.

"Now, now. I can't let the fun end so soon. We're not yet even naked little brother." Menma got off the couch and then made his way to the stairs, climbed it and when he was midway, finally turned to look back the confused blond.

"I'm not gonna force you to do this Naruto. But let's do ourselves a favor 'cause we both know we want it. I'll be waiting upstairs in our room."

And with that he was out of sight. Naruto has managed to sit up, a painful erection confined in his pants. The TV was still on, repeatedly playing the trailer for the game. The blond was then left with the choice, something that was odd for his brother to give cause usually whenever they did it, it happened because Menma didn't stop halfway, and also because Naruto always came to not wanting to stop it.

Not wasting any time, he turned the TV and PS4 off. He also turned the lights off, thankful that there was a linked switch near the stairs. He hurried up to their room, finding Menma sitting on his (Naruto's) bed, only in his boxers. It wasn't an unordinary sight as both of them always slept in their boxers only, but what was very noticeable was that erection poking on the black fabric, illuminated well enough by the white night light on the wall.

"I see you want to do this. Now come here and show me what you can do." Menma said as he patted on the bed, signaling for Naruto to join him.

A challenge was what it sounded like. Naruto hadn't initiated their brotherly times like this before and now Menma was telling him to do so. The blond felt a little nervous, not really sure if he could do it. He wasn't sure if he was ready so turning back, he locked the door as he tried summoning the courage to do what they were about to do. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to the bed and tackled Menma, planting his lips with his brother's once again.

His heart increased pace, seeming to beat even faster than when it was Menma on top. His hands were shaking but he managed to grip Menma on his shoulders. He grinded into him, and now it was Menma who wasn't able to keep inside the moans.

"Naruto." he let out when a small gap was made between their lips as Naruto pulled back a bit to breathe. Menma was being dominated, something he wasn't used to as he always topped with his ex-boyfriend. He enjoyed the new feeling and the aggressiveness Naruto was showing but he was top, and always will be so grabbing Naruto on his shirt, he flipped the two of them so that he was now on top of his brother.

"I didn't know you had it in you. I seriously thought you were gonna make me come back down and drag you here myself. But it looks like I was wrong." he said, clearly amused at the events.

"Menma, let's just stop the talking and go on with the... you know."

"Ok, ok." Menma leaned back a little and helped Naruto sit up. He helped him take off his shirt revealing a similarly tan chest with six packs.

"You do always wear such an ugly color." Menma remarked.

"Orange is not ugly." Naruto replied in defense. Orange was his favorite and no one insults it. "And what about you, you always wear black, everything you own is black and you even dyed your blond hair black. And it's not like I comment on your fashion."

"True enough. But I also dye my hair so we won't look the same. I hate it when I get mistaken as you when we were younger."

"I never thought of it that way." Naruto said but then he was pushed down and soon Menma had his mouth on Naruto's right nipple, sucking on the pink bud that soon became erect at the stimulation. Naruto involuntarily arched his back which made his erection grind into his brother's, making Menma moan as he sucked on Naruto. Menma placed his hands on Naruto's sides and slid them down until he reached the baggy pants worn by his brother. Gripping it along with the boxers, he slid them down, leaving Naruto naked under him. He also took the opportunity to take off his boxers, leaving him naked just like his brother.

A slight relief was given to both of them as their erections sprang free but Naruto, now being under Menma and with those deep-blue eyes staring down at him, mouth slightly open, he couldn't help but feel a bit shy and he crossed his legs to hide his erection.

But Menma stopped him by pushing down on Naruto's thighs. Without wasting time, he lowered his head and gave a lick from the base of Naruto's cock up to the head, and then took the tip inside his mouth. The blond under him couldn't help but squirm, gripping on the sheet of the bed, doing all he could not to thrust his hips upward.

Menma has already started bobbing his head up and down, creating pleasurable sensation with every glide of his lips on the shaft. And combined with the warm and wet sensation, it wasn't too long before Naruto groaned as he came inside Menma's mouth, unable to control his own body as he thrusted in and out his brother's mouth until his orgasm subsided.

"That was fast." Menma said after withdrawing his mouth, cum dripping on the side of his lips but was then swiped by his tongue. He kissed Naruto on the lips, making him taste himself by prodding his tongue into Naruto's awaiting mouth. He wasn't a fan of cum but he knew that Naruto liked it, and he was proven when the blond swallowed his own cum after being transferred from Menma's mouth.

"Now it's my turn." Menma whispered and Naruto propped himself up, ready to return the favor by also giving his brother head. As much as he enjoyed receiving, he also loved the feeling of a dick inside his mouth, the taste of the precum, inhaling that musky smell. That was what he thought he would be doing until Menma pushed him back down on the bed.

"Stay there." Menma ordered, Naruto giving him a confused look. He saw Menma reach under the foam of the bed only to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait. What are those for?" he asked abruptly. To that, Menma only gave a smirk as he opened the cap of the bottle and started pouring lube on his right fingers. Naruto didn't need to hear the answer. His brother was just about to go way out of line.

"No, I'm not gonna have sex with you." He sat up and tried to wriggle free from Menma but his brother didn't make it easy for him 'cause he was sitting on his legs. "I can go with the blowjobs and kissing but not this. We're brothers. We shouldn't do this. Now let me go."

"No." came the firm voice of Menma. He pushed down the struggling Naruto and brought his coated fingers into the blond's entrance. Naruto felt himself shiver at the cold feeling of the lube.

"Damn it Menma, I'm not kidding." Naruto said louder, making it sound more like a threat. But Menma was stronger and the older boy has put his own weight down Naruto and the blond couldn't break free. A finger slid inside and Naruto could do nothing but groan.

"You're tight." Menma whispered sexily on Naruto's ear. "Come on little bro. I hadn't had sex in 3 months ever since I broke up with Karin. And I know you haven't gotten laid for almost a year." Menma stopped at that, figuring out that he shouldn't probably say what was next. Naruto loved his ex-boyfriend Kiba, but the dog boy realized he was more into girls than guys and broke it off with him. Menma hated the guy for doing that to his brother. He got suspended for a week because he beat the crap out of the guy, thinking that he was doing Naruto a favor but only to be scolded by Naruto because he hurt Kiba.

"Menma, please, st… Ahh!" Naruto shouted as his sweet spot was brushed up against by Menma's prodding finger. It hasn't been touched for such a long time that even a slight pressure elicited such a response from him.

"What were you about to say, Naruto? You want me to stop?" Menma asked teasingly, and then slowly pulled his finger away, but Naruto contracted his muscles so that Menma wasn't able to remove it.

"No, don't… don't stop." Naruto whimpered, almost begging. The blond has relaxed and Menma didn't have to place his weight down on his brother, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. He looked down at the blond who was pushing his hips down his finger, noticing the flaccid dick that needs to rise up again.

Menma took Naruto's dick in his mouth once again, to distract the blond for the second finger he was beginning to push in. He heard Naruto groan again, not sure if it was from pain or pleasure. He started scissoring, stretching Naruto's walls in order to be ready for something bigger. The blond was hard again, Menma slowing down on his work on Naruto's dick since he didn't want him to come again, not until he was inside his little brother.

The third finger followed, but Naruto didn't groan anymore. Menma looked at his brother's lust filled gaze, only to hear him mumble a 'please'. He understood immediately and pulled out the fingers inside. He tore open the condom pack, and then rolled the protective piece of rubber on his own dick, which has been aching for far too long. He poured lube on it, making sure it's slick so he wouldn't hurt them both.

"Naruto, are you ready?"

"Yes, just please put it in."

"Are you sure you wanna do…"

"Damn it Menma, just fuck me already!" Naruto shouted, all previous thoughts about how what they were about to do was wrong and taboo thrown out the window. He needed it. Desperately.

Seeing the expression Naruto had, Menma let go of his restraint and pushed inside. He felt Naruto gripping on his arms, too strong that it hurt a bit. When he was sheathed in fully, he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but it didn't look like Naruto was ready for him to move yet.

"Move, please." the blond pleaded.

Hearing that, he didn't care anymore. He pulled back until only the tip was inside and then slammed back in with full force. He heard his brother shout in pleasure, and he knew he hit the spot on his first try. He started a moderate rhythm first, relishing the feel of that warm and tight heat surrounding him. But moderate was not what Naruto wanted. The blond wrapped his legs around Menma, pulling him closer, making him drive down as deep as possible.

"Ha- harder. Go faster." Both boys were dripping with sweat and the room was filled with the scent of sex. Menma didn't really expect that Naruto would try this with him but here they were, already doing what was not supposed to be done. He obeyed and increased his pace, his young body able to keep up with his brother's demands. He liked the sound Naruto made every time he hit that spot inside. He gripped Naruto's hips for support as he went even faster.

"Gah, I'm close." Naruto gasped out. He reached for his dick and started stroking on it, with Menma looking down on him as he touched himself. The older was in the same position, also nearing his climax. He was really close that it was taking all he could to slow down a bit and make Naruto come first. But then a scream erupted and he felt Naruto clamp down on him, making it even tighter. He knew that Naruto had already come, with the fact that splatters of cum hit his face. He let his control go, the only thing in his mind was the long awaited release. And then he saw white.

"Aahhh!" he let out, not caring whether the whole neighborhood heard him. It was the best orgasm he had and to restrain his own voice was something impossible. After the waves of pleasure have subsided, he collapsed beside Naruto who was panting heavily just as he was. It was at that time that he started to feel the fatigue on his body. He looked at Naruto whose eyes were half-lidded and with a smile on his lips. Menma smirked, knowing it was him who has made Naruto experience all that. He thought that maybe Naruto would do it again with him when the two of them needed to get laid.

He pulled out of the blond, hearing Naruto grunt a bit at the feeling. He pulled the condom away, tied it and threw it on the bin that was beside the bed. He took tissue from the nightstand and wiped off the cum on both their abdomen and faces. He then threw that as well as he couldn't risk having his mother find cum on the bedsheet when she did the laundry. Their parents were okay with him being bi and Naruto being gay but if ever his parents learned what the two of them just did, he was sure there was more than just being grounded.

He remembered that Naruto already locked the door. He decided that he'll just clean up the rest tomorrow. Looking at his brother, who was then already fast asleep, he gave a kiss on his forehead before whispering a good night. He wrapped his arms on the blond, feeling the warmth radiating from him. His eyes were already closing on their own and so he let sleep take over, a smile also on his lips.  
…

Omake:

"That was a good lay." Kurama muttered to himself as he entered the house. To his surprise, his younger brothers were actually asleep, and it was just 11:30. Considering that they just bought a new video game, he expected they'd still be up and playing. He was a bit tired after making his girlfriend climax 6 times. Konan was one horny girl, even he was amazed at that.

He opened the flashlight on his phone, not bothering to switch the lights on and went upstairs. Being the good brother that he was, he checked on the two boys' room, making sure that the empty living room meant they were asleep and not going out like he did. His parents would kill him if that happened.

He turned the knob on the door but found it to be locked, which was an unusual thing. His curiosity filled but what hit him was the smell of sex, seeping from the room.

"What the fuck." he said quietly. Then he needed to know what went on inside, even though he already imagined many scenes in his head. He pulled out a hard card from his pocket and slid it in the space between the door and the wall. He swiped it and then opened the door successfully.

What lay in front of him were his two 'naked' little brothers hugging each other, not even having a blanket to cover them. The only illumination to their bodies was the white night light on the wall but it was enough for Kurama to see them, arms and legs tangled and Naruto's head resting on the nook of Menma's neck.

'Talk about brotherly love. Wonder who got fucked. Well whoever's limping tomorrow but I guess it's Naruto.'

Kurama then walked closer and took out his phone. With an evil smirk, he took a picture of the two who were innocent to their elder brother's presence and intent.

'This will make a good blackmail. Now I can order those two around all I want. Hehe.' He made his way out the room silently, locked the door and then chuckled evilly behind his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Honestly, I am not a fan of incest. But with Menma and Naruto, who we know are from different worlds, it doesn't feel as incestuous as an ItaSasu fic. Well to me that is.
> 
> I know I should be writing the next chapter for Go Out With Me but I'm really having a block on that story. I had to write something so this is what came up. There is this fic I read which has been on hiatus and it has Menma as Naruto's twin brother. And that's where I got the idea of him dyeing his hair black. And with the filler episode of Ten Ten's Tsukuyomi dream, and Menma making an appearance there, and damn he's hotter (with that longer hair in front of his ears) and cooler (with his personality) than Naruto at the same time. I just had to write something about him.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this. Leave a review if you liked it. I'll also take suggestions for one-shots for these pairings and write it for you. Just think of a plot and I'll do the rest.
> 
> NaruKiba/KibaNaru
> 
> NaruSasu/SasuNaru


End file.
